1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a range system for placement behind the targets of a rifle range. More particularly, it relates to a closed system having a sand backstop and a drainage system which contains the lead from bullets and prevents it from entering into the ground water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art ranges are known which have sand backstops. A bullet which is shot into a sand backstop remains virtually in tact, i.e. remains in one piece. However, these prior art ranges do not protect the ground water from lead contamination nor do they provide an efficient way to reclaim the lead.
Other known ranges have a backstop constructed of a steel bullet trap with metal plates. When a bullet hits the plate, it brakes up into many pieces and is deflected away from the shooter. However, if a large number of rounds are being shot at one time, bullet fragments may be reflected back at the shooters from the metal plates. As can be appreciated, a considerable safety hazard is created.